


Lesson No. 3 (or, the one where Kakashi is utterly destroyed)

by bloody_american (pajaro)



Series: Lessons Series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi can only close his eyes and breathe and think about just how fucked he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson No. 3 (or, the one where Kakashi is utterly destroyed)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written as a response to [a prompt](http://kakanaru.livejournal.com/196939.html?thread=1134667#t1134667) on the [KakaNaru writing meme](http://kakanaru.livejournal.com/196939.html) back in June. [](http://permetaform.livejournal.com/profile)[**permetaform**](http://permetaform.livejournal.com/) suggested that it would fit into this series after I posted the first bit and agreeing, I finished writing it with that in mind.
> 
> I should probably be embarrassed about the amount of porn I have written here but I'm not. Go figure.
> 
> Translated into Chinese by Dreamer [here](http://dreamer1084.dou-jin.com/Entry/504/).

Kakashi pants wetly against the bedsheets when Naruto nuzzles the mark on his shoulder. It's faded since Naruto put it there a week ago, the dark purple stain yellowing with age and Kakashi has spent more time this week then he'd like to admit to pressing his long, thin fingers into the bruise. The sting of pain made him remember while Naruto was away, but now the bruise was quickly healing, as were the teeth marks that surrounded it.

Naruto caresses the vanishing blemish with the tip of his nose again, nosing slowly all the way up the side of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi holds back a shudder at the feel hot breath on sensitive skin. He doesn't let out the moan the sensation of naked skin all along his back and the burning heat of Naruto's cock nestled along the curve of his ass wants to pull from his lips, either; just holds onto the bedsheets in a grip that feels like it could tear them apart.

Naruto's been driving him mad for the better part of an hour. Kakashi is flushed and over-sensitive, feeling like he could come with a well placed stroke along an inner thigh or the tip of his cock.

Naruto likes to take things slow when they fuck, he's come to learn. The boy who hates to wait or take his time with everything else in his life has made an art form out of slowly pushing Kakashi to the edge when they're behind closed doors. Kakashi, the man who normally has the patience of a saint, turns into a wreck whenever Naruto fucks him -- whenever he _decides_ to fuck him, that is -- which Kakashi has been ready for ever since Naruto slipped wet fingers into his ass what feels like hours ago.

But instead it's this slow, heady fingerfuck while Naruto nuzzles at Kakashi's neck, kissing and licking and nipping and pushing Kakashi's usually steady composure to the breaking point.

Naruto brushes his lips over the nape of his neck and Kakashi thought he could almost feel the marks as they formed when tiny nips from sharp canines left them behind. His skin is so pale that even the slightest drag of teeth can leave behind a streak of vibrant red and Kakashi is only glad that his mask will cover them all. He doesn't relish the thought of anyone else seeing his neck looking like it was mauled by a wild animal.

Kakashi clamps down on the urge to squirm at the soft, lazy thrust of warm skin against his ass. Naruto's cock rubs against one ass cheek while three fingers press deep inside, skirting his prostate, thankfully, but still managing to make sweat break out all across his back.

Oddly, he feels both full and empty at the same time. Naruto's fingers stoke a fire in him that is blazing hot in its intensity but is _not enough god dammit_. Kakashi grits his teeth and presses his lips against the sheets, body tensing as he forces it to _obey him_ and not rut down against the bed and back up against Naruto everywhere they touch.

Naruto must sense the tension within his frame because in the next moment the mouth lovingly nuzzling the faded bruise at the base of Kakashi's neck, opens wide and clamps, biting down _hard_. Kakashi jerks at the unexpected pain and then groans when Naruto starts to suck, bringing blood to the surface, darkening the skin once again and the thought of it, of carrying a piece of Naruto around with him all week long and knowing how it got there is too much. He snaps. Gives in and pushes his hips down, rubbing his erection along the soft cotton sheets because he just _can't_ \--

Kakashi _needs_ to come.

Naruto growls like he knows what Kakashi is up to but he doesn't pull away from his neck, just sucks at the skin between his teeth and squeezes Kakashi's hip in warning with his free hand. Kakashi ignores the warning, his hips moving at a steady pace when Naruto decides to _fight dirty_. Those fingers that have been keeping him open and wanting twist, sliding hard over his prostate. Kakashi gasps against the sodden bedsheet, stilling immediately, but Naruto doesn't relent, choosing instead to wreak havoc on Kakashi's body with a simple crook of his fingers.

The pleasure comes in waves. Kakashi can't hide his reaction when his hips push up and back to get those fingers deeper. They're scratching an itch that he can't reach on his own and it _feels so good_. Impossibly good. It catches him unawares every time how Naruto can make him feel so much, so intensely.

Naruto gives one last, lingering suck before letting go. His voice is huskier than usual when he groans, " _Kakashi_."

It still shocks Kakashi how much Naruto's sex drunk tone pushes his buttons because the second Naruto groans his name, the skin all over his lower back and thighs breaks out in goose bumps and his body clenches down hard on the fingers inside him.

"Fuck," Naruto gasps, kneeling up on the bed and pulling his fingers clear of Kakashi's body.

 _Yes_ , fuck, _please_ , Kakashi begs in his mind because he absolutely refuses to say it out loud. His pride -- what little he has left, anyway -- won't let him beg, not when he's spent so much of his life pretending to not need anyone or anything.

His hands are still fisted in the bedsheets and they clench harder at the sound of a cap opening and a squirt of something wet into what's probably the palm of Naruto's hand. The muscles of his arms and back tense as he waits, and he does not think _Naruto, if you don't hurry the fuck up_ , he does not. He rubs his sweaty forehead against soft cotton and waits. And waits. And waits for what feels like hours but is probably just seconds but it's too fucking long because Kakashi has been _waiting_ and he lost his patience somewhere back around the introduction of finger three and--

Naruto's at his back, drawing his hips up so he's kneeling with his head on the bed, face in the saliva-saturated sheets and _fuck_ yes, _god_. Naruto slides in balls deep and _so easy_ \-- because he's been ready, Kakashi has been so ready and it's amazing and perfect and _god_ , Kakashi can't believe he's been reduced to this.

He should be embarrassed, he _is_ embarrassed, but that embarrassment comes second to that warm, fluttery sensation that courses through him because Naruto's dick is pulling out, slowly, _so_ slowly -- and if he didn't already know about the boy's stamina first hand he'd be fucked and not in the pleasant 'let's see who can make the other come first' kind of way -- so that only the head is in. Kakashi's toes curl and tries not to gnaw on the drenched sheets, tries not to clench at the part of Naruto's body that is barely piercing him, tries not to--

But it's too much. It's not enough.

Kakashi braces himself against the bed and slams back hard onto Naruto's dick, his breath punching out of him in a needy grunt. Naruto curses, squeezing his hips in a grip Kakashi's sure will leave ten finger-shaped bruises behind but he doesn't really care, no one will see them but himself and he'd much rather have more of that glorious friction that Naruto, that brat, is so keen on withholding from him.

But then Naruto holds Kakashi in place so that he has no leverage to thrust and it's frustrating but not unbearable because Naruto's finally moving on his own. The boy is panting like Kakashi's nin dogs after a good training session as he retreats, still slow but it's actual movement and not that slow impossible drag of skin, and then returns, slowly fucking Kakashi like he has all day. Like they haven't been fucking around for hours already. Like their skin isn't sweatily sticking together everywhere -- thighs, ass, hands on hips -- they meet .

He's on his hands and knees now, head bowed so he can bite at the meat of one bicep. He's stifling the sounds that want to tumble unimpeded out of his throat the only way he knows how only it's not working so well because he can _hear_ himself groaning low and deep like it's coming from the pit of his stomach. It sounds like he's in pain when he's in anything but.

There's sweat everywhere, some of it is Naruto's but most is his own, and he's shaking. He's shaking so hard, shuddering every time Naruto pulls out and fucks back in. The glide of Naruto's erection along the rim of his hole is _maddening_ and when the head catches on it on an inward thrust Kakashi's dick jerks hard, bobbing between his legs and spitting out a thin silvery stream of pre-come that drips slowly onto the bed.

"Shit," he curses, breaking away to pant heavily against the bruise already purpling on his arm.

Naruto chuckles and snaps his hips back in, harder this time, and it hurts a little but it's such a _delicious_ pain that Kakashi growls before he can stop himself.

"You like," Naruto says, pausing to catch his breath. "You like that, Kakashi?" His voice is hoarse and strained and it makes Kakashi feel better to hear that Naruto is just as fucked up over this as he is.

"Yeah, I can," Naruto grunts, continuing without waiting for the response he knows Kakashi isn't going to give. "Feel just how much. Fuck, your ass is so _tight_ , how the fuck can you always be so damn tight," Naruto groans, like it physically _hurts_. Naruto shoves in and grinds so deep, Kakashi arches and throws his head back, eyes open wide.

" _Shut up, Naruto_ ," Kakashi spits, after a long drawn out minute that he's sure qualifies as an out of body experience. He bites his lips immediately after because he can hear it in his voice, how absolutely wrecked he is. It makes him think of a scene he read in Icha Icha once about a girl who'd been driven to the edge by her two lovers that he flushes in remembrance. It wound him up so thoroughly the first time he read it that he had to duck into an empty janitor's closet at headquarters so he could jam a hand down his pants. He remembers how he barely touched his dick before he came all over himself.

"Sensei," Naruto says and it sound like an admonishment. "Don't you like it when I talk to you?"

Kakashi's stomach twists at just _how much_ he likes it when Naruto talks while they fuck.

" _Sensei_ ," Naruto moans, and _finally_ starts fucking him faster. "You feel so hot inside."

The shudder goes down to the bone at the words and the pace is steadily increasing. Kakashi almost can't get enough breath it's so. fucking. _good_.

"Right here," Naruto continues, running his thumb along the rim of Kakashi's ass. Right where they're joined bare skin to bare skin.

And _that_ , that sex drunk gravel in the boy's mouth and the filth spewing from it is his downfall.

It makes something desperate and hot twist in Kakashi's stomach. He feels like he's burning up from the inside out and everything he's been holding in, everything he's been trying not to feel or say comes out in that moment. It's a bolt of lightning zapping it's way down his body from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine where Naruto's thumb is still rubbing at his filled, fucked out hole. To his balls that pull up so tight he can feel in that instant just before it happens how full and heavy they've become, how much they were aching all this time, but it doesn't matter for long because he's coming and coming, completely untouched, squeezing tight around Naruto's cock -- and he thinks he hears the boy sputtering and cursing but he's too busy finally _coming_ spurts of hot wet seed up all over his torso, wetting his chest and abdomen. It's filthy and wet and absolutely amazing.

It doesn't take long for Kakashi to come back to himself. As hard as he just came, he feels like he does at the end of an B-rank mission, tired and a little achy but mostly like he's just finished a good training session. When he does come down, he notices a soreness in his throat that wasn't there before. He flushes at the thought of what he might have said or sounded like and the red spreads all over his too pale skin from the tips of his ears down his chest and over the back of his neck. He's fallen to his elbows again and his knees are unsteadily holding his weight but.

But Naruto is _still_.

Inside him, he's.

Grumbling a little more under his breath, but still fucking him with an almost careless abandon and if he didn't know any better, if Kakashi didn't know better he might say that Naruto's almost ready to come.

But he does know better.

His cock softens but is still hanging heavy and warm between his legs. Kakashi's entirely aware that a good stroke or two would have him perking right back up again, a testament to how much Naruto affects him because he's never been able to do that with anyone else, but he's _tired_. He just wants to catch his breath for a moment, maybe pass out for a minute or two.

Naruto takes pity on him a moment later because he pulls out and with hands gentler than they've been all afternoon helps him to roll over onto his back. His legs are splayed open and the bed is damp and sticky under his back, he squirms and grimaces at the state of his sheets when he hears a chuckle.

Naruto is _laughing_ at him, smile bright and easy as it ever is, but Kakashi doesn't really notice that. He notices the flush in Naruto's skin, instead. He notices the softly defined muscles heaving from exertion. He notices the sweat beading along the boy's chest and how it falls, how it caresses each dip and curve as gravity pulls it downwards.

He notices Naruto's smile soften and change into something more, something he doesn't like to think about because _this is just sex_. It's what they both agreed upon at the very beginning. He's just helping Naruto out. Teaching him what he knows, it's not--

It's _not_.

Kakashi hooks a hand into Naruto's hair and drags him into a kiss. It's hot and messy and not at all tender but it's exactly what he wants. With his eyes closed he doesn't have to see that look. He fucks his tongue into Naruto's mouth and makes it filthy. He nips hard at too soft lips and makes Naruto groan and hump his still hard cock into Kakashi's hip.

There are hands everywhere, petting down Kakashi's sides and chest, fingering his nipples as Naruto kneels on the bed between his spread legs. Both of Kakashi's hands are holding Naruto in place as they kiss and it feels like they're fucking all over again.

And okay, Kakashi's dick seems to like the idea enough to get half hard and Naruto growls, pulling back, when it prods at his hip.

His eyes are dark when he looks down at Kakashi, eyeing his dick with a smile that says he's pleased with what he sees.

Naruto doesn't ask, like he hasn't asked all night (and if Kakashi likes the boy's growing ~~dominance~~ confidence then that's no one's business but his own), when he glides callused palms down the underside of Kakashi's thighs and pushes up, opening him wide.

Kakashi shifts a little avoiding the gaze. It unnerves him to be looked at this way even after all he's done because Naruto isn't like everyone else, he _notices_ things, things Kakashi doesn't want him to see--and it's one more thing Kakashi won't admit to so he doesn't lower his legs and attempt to roll away even though he's tempted.

"Sensei," Naruto says and the appellation on his tongue sounds like the filthiest of names. His gaze is intense and his expression almost manic. "Hold yourself open, I wanna see."

It makes the breath catch in his throat and his eyes flick back to the boy between his legs but Naruto isn't watching his reaction. He's watching Kakashi hook his arms behind his knees to hold his legs open like it's something worth seeing. Naruto takes in the way Kakashi's body is spread for him and Kakashi's aware of how his breath shudders a little at the sight of a half-hard dick rising from a nest of wiry silver hair. He licks his lips and runs the tips of his fingers over Kakashi's well-abused hole while pulling hard on his own dick with his free hand. No doubt he's imagining what he's going to do next and it makes Kakashi shiver and his ass clench around an emptiness he wishes were filled if only to get itself away from the scrutiny.

The attempt to hide his burning face in the pillow is fruitless, Kakashi knows, but he can't help it.

"I'm gonna fuck you now."

It's a statement of fact but the words make Kakashi pant heavily and needy, like he hasn't come insanely hard not ten minutes ago. When he peeks from the corner of his eye, Naruto's face is flushed with want, the marks on his cheeks reddened and dark. Naruto's dick is still thick and heavy between his legs, too, and looks like it hurts so Kakashi pulls on his legs, raising them higher, trying to get his own back and make Naruto pant for a change.

It seems to work because Naruto groans and then kisses him. Mauls his mouth with too sharp teeth and bites at the blood-heavy bruise at the base of Kakashi's neck, sucking and kissing the skin until Kakashi hisses and rubs his dick up against Naruto's hard stomach.

There's something about Kakashi rubbing against the blond that must affect him because Naruto growls and rears up, hand still pulling on his dick for a bit of quick relief before he's lining up and slamming back inside with no warning. Kakashi throws his head back with a shout because Naruto is inside him again and it's insane. _This_ , sex with his student, has no right to feel like this. Kakashi tilts his hips up and _begs_ with his body. He feels needy and out of control and he revels in the feeling as much as he is wary of it.

Naruto is _in_ him so _deep_ and _fuck_.

It scares him how much he likes it, how it can feel this amazing still, _always_ , so he curses and clamps down on the dick inside him, hoping to spur Naruto into action.

Naruto keens and falls forward, holding himself up on two fists as they fuck. It's fast and hard and dirty right from the start and Kakashi's dick is fully hard and slapping against his abdomen in no time. He wraps his legs around Naruto's waist and fists himself; quickly losing himself again to the haze of lust and he knows he'll be embarrassed by his weakness later but it feels too good to stop.

Naruto is a lot more vocal this time around, cursing and snarling out filthy words of praise and admiration. It's _you feel so good, Sensei, always so_ \-- and _I think about fucking you all the time, I can't stop_ and _fuck, yeah, that's-- oh god_ please _, y-you, K-Kakashi, I_ \-- and Kakashi has to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming at the way his name falls from the boy's lips.

Kakashi is beginning to feel an odd combination of tenseness and relaxation. He's loose and pliant, body still reeling from his earlier orgasm and muscles like molded jello--while at the same time he can feel his second orgasm coming up practically at the back of his teeth. His cock is a hard, angry red and it's only seconds before he has to let go of it for fear of shooting off too early, which is ridiculous, he should have more stamina now that he's come once already not _less_.

But the way Naruto's dick is hitting his prostate more often than not is... it makes his breath stutter in his chest. Kakashi knows he sounds like an old man with emphysema, wheezing and choking out breath when he can get it and he's absolutely _not thinking about that_ or how his body feels like it's more than his own, it feels like it's _Naruto's_ like it belongs to him and--

Naruto is chugging along, hips rolling like pistons, in and out with a force that has the boy practically bouncing, making the bed frame hit the wall with a loud _thwap, thwap, thwap_.

Kakashi entwines one fist tightly in the boy's hair and places the other high on the curve of Naruto's ass, squeezing, pulling, yanking him down right where he wants it, right where he can _feel_ it so hard it jars his teeth and has to bite his tongue to stop it.

It's so loud, the way they fuck this time. The noises they make together are heady, a jumble of sound that takes them both higher. There's the high pitched whines that he can't stop now, the ones that Naruto pulls from him every time he pushpulls from his body, the squelch of lube is wet and dirty enough to make Kakashi flush harder when he hears it. The words Naruto groans and mumbles and grunts in between filthy mouth searing kisses. The curses Kakashi utters when Naruto's thick, heavy fingers move over his chest, lighting on the secret places that make Kakashi moan and curl his toes into the back of the boy's thighs.

It's so loud, the way they fuck, but inside, in Kakashi's head it's quiet. He can hear the rushrush of blood in his heartbeat and _that_ is loud. That is--

His ears are stuffed with cotton and he's swimming underwater but the shallow, almost uneven sound of his breathing is a constant. Everything feels brighter and more intense than it should or _ever_ has and--

He blinks and Naruto is biting his bottom lip hard. Kakashi blinks again and the boy is looking down at him with this look of intense wonder and Naruto has _always_ been so open, he's never been able to hide his emotions and Kakashi has been at times both glad and troubled over that. Glad because the openness is a part of the man-- _boy_ , that those that love him have always treasured but troubled because his enemies have always been able to use that to their advantage. Preying on that very same openness that Kakashi-- _that they all_ can't seem to live without.

He blinks again and that look is tender, strangely contrary to the way they are violently joined at the hips, and Naruto mouths something, a phrase that Kakashi cannot hear but he can read clearly enough on reddened, chewed on lips. It jolts something in his chest and he can't-- Naruto seems to know because he places a wide callused hand over Kakashi's cock, stroking once, twice, then once more and he's coming again, coming helplessly into the boy's fist and it feels like nothing and everything all at once.

He's cognizant enough to be aware when Naruto jerks and stills, sound coming back to him at last as the boy groans into the place where Kakashi's neck and shoulder meet, saying only, " _Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi_ \--"

*

Kakashi's still trembling when he wakes. It's only been a few minutes at most but he's wrapped up in Naruto's arms and doesn't quite have the energy to cringe or flush or do anything but be exactly what he is: content.

They're still sticky everywhere they touch and while he'd normally be disgusted at the sweat and other bodily fluids all over him -- the come trickling between his legs is still warm as it slides over the curve of his ass and down between his thighs -- all he feels is a sense of calm.

He's thinking of sliding into sleep so as not to have to think about Naruto or _feelings_ or anything else that is liable to give him hives when two fingers have him drawing in a sharp breath and jolting in place. He looks back over his shoulder to see Naruto pull two wet fingers from his sore body. They're covered in Naruto's come and the boy, man, boy, _Naruto_ looks at them and with a cheeky smirk meets Kakashi's eyes and sucks them clean.

Kakashi's eyes are wide and his mouth open. He can't settle his gaze on any one place, the fingers, Naruto's mouth, the tongue licking the remnants of Naruto's own come off of red red lips, that smile, _god_. If Kakashi could get it up he would but right now his dick just aches in languid appreciation.

"So?" Naruto asks, like he already knows the answer to the question. "How did I do?"

 _You were amazing_ , Kakashi doesn't say. He doesn't tell Naruto _you're the best I've ever had and I don't think I'll ever find anyone better or that I'll want more than I'll always want you_ either. Nor does he say, _I think I might be in_ \-- He can't even finish the thought. The idea is still too much and it doesn't matter what Naruto may or may not have admitted to in the heat of the moment, the fact of the matter is that Kakashi... isn't going to think about it. Right now. Or anytime soon. Or ever.

Instead, Kakashi's still slightly shaky voice only says, "Passable," and leaves it at that.

Naruto doesn't frown or yell or tell Kakashi _that's bullshit!_ like he has so many times before. No, he just gives a sharp bark of satisfied laughter before leaning down for a slow, chaste kiss.

And Kakashi... can only close his eyes and breathe and think about just how fucked he really is.


End file.
